1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closet flanges and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable closet flange for permitting adjustment of the depth of a closet flange connecting a toilet to a drain conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of closet flanges is known in the prior art. More specifically, closet flanges heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,554; U.S. Pat. No. 903,280; U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,539; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,051; U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,250; U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,361; U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,139; and U.S. Pat. No. 872,331.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable closet flange. The inventive device includes a tubular lower conduit with open top and bottom ends, and exterior and interior surfaces. The interior surface of the lower conduit has a threaded region located adjacent the top end of the lower conduit. The lower conduit also has an outwardly radiating annular mounting flange adjacent the top end of the lower conduit. A tubular upper conduit is proved having open upper and lower ends, and inner and outer surfaces. The outer surface of the upper conduit has a threaded region adjacent the lower end of the upper conduit. The lower end of the upper conduit is inserted into the top end of the lower conduit with the threaded region of the upper conduit threadedly engaging the threaded region of the lower conduit. The outer surface of the upper conduit has an annular outer groove therearound adjacent the upper end of the upper conduit. An annular bolt down flange is rotatably disposed about the upper conduit in the outer groove to permit free rotation of the bolt down flange about the upper conduit in the outer groove.
In these respects, the adjustable closet flange according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting adjustment of the depth of a closet flange connecting a toilet to a drain conduit.